DESCRIPTION (Taken from project abstract): In the past two decades new imaging technology has given neurologists noninvasive tools which reveal the structure of the brain with a clarity that is little short of miraculous. At the same time, neuroscientists, often in animal studies, have developed ways to reveal hundreds of chemical and functional features of the brain that are relevant to human brain function. The problem of integrating new knowledge to the benefit of human patients is exploding in both magnitude and complexity. This project addresses that problem by developing a Brain Information Management System for knowledge obtained from human and non-human primate research. The system will allow the most precise possible indexation of written and pictorial information into a knowledge base that is accessible through the standard terminology of the National Library of Medicine's Unified Medical Language System. Clinicians and neuroscientists anywhere in the country will be able to access the system via the World Wide Web to determine what is known about the involvement of any brain structure with any of the characteristics described in the neuroscientific knowledge base. The system will be evaluated by using it to identify neural pathways in the primate brain that are likely to mediate the rewarding effects of electrical stimulation of the brain. The computerized Brain Information Management System is intended to accelerate the application of basic neuroscientific knowledge in the clinical discipline neurosurgery, neurology and neuropsychiatry. The research project used to test the system holds promise of better understanding of drug abuse, depression and dementia.